


Karkat X Gamzee~

by savingCapricious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Characters might seem a little OOC, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingCapricious/pseuds/savingCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is angry as ever, Gamzee is fretting, and Terezi won't shut up about Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat X Gamzee~

###  Feelings Are A Pain

####  ~KK's POV~

####  Karkat was angry, as usual. That fucker Gamzee had teased the hell out of him for around 3 years about his imperfections and just now apologizes? Seriously? God. Some people... But you have to say, you aren't all that angry about it... more or less, happy about it. He had liked Gamzee for over 6 years, but was afraid to say it. Recently though, Gamzee had been hanging around him, and it was...Nice. He could also have sworn Gamzee tried to grab his hand. It was break time, _thank God_. Karkat walked to the usual tree he sat under, took a seat, and looked around for Gamzee.He had decided to tell Gamzee how he felt, even if he was going to get fucking crushed. He breathed in nervously, wringing his hands, and continued to look around. He then spotted the said Juggalo, in those God-forsaken spotted pajama pants, his Capricorn shirt, and face-paint. Karkat's breath caught, until he saw a...what the hell? Why the hell is there a noose hanging from his horn? Karkat rolls his eyes, but then waves to Gamzee, motioning for him to come over. 

####  ~GZ'S POV~

####  Gamzee was oddly unhappy today. He wanted to so badly tell Karbro his feelings, but after all the shit he put him through... He doubted Karbro would even talk to him. He was half paying attention to Terezi going on about that Dave human and half watching the clock slowly tick away. He wanted this "school class" to be over and done with. He had to see Karbro. He had to tell him how he felt, even if his bro motherfucking hated his guts afterward. Suddenly the bell went of with a huge _DING_. Gamzee hurriedly got up and rushed out of the classroom, right after Terezi sis threw a noose on one of his horns. Gamzee got out of the hallway, but not quickly enough. Several people blocked his way, and Dave tried cause him to be held up even more. Gamzee growled at him, smashing him out of his way, and continued to rush out to the yard. When he was a few feet from the door, he slowed down, and caught his breath. He staggered a little, but Equbro caught him. "ThAnKs EqUbRo." "D-- > Your quite welcome Highb100d. Now if you do not mind, I must go and get Nepeta." He nodded, and Equbro was off on his way. Gamzee straightened up and walked out the door. He saw Karbro waving to him from his seat under the tree, and, grinning, he walked over to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY IF THEY SEEM OOC. SO SORRY. Also!!! If you want more of this, please tell me!! Thanks!! ~


End file.
